


The Eye of the Storm

by imaginationrunsfree



Series: An Earp and a Holliday [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Is this love?, Quickie, Reunion Sex, WynDoc - Freeform, just give them some happiness please, mention of wayhaught, right timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Set after the events of 4x02, minor spoilers. For once, they DO have time for this, and they don't care where they do it.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: An Earp and a Holliday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906537
Kudos: 22





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written because we all need a little happy Wynonna and Doc after that mid season finale.

It was fast and rough, much like their first time. Then, it was in the dirt and fallen leaves and Prairie grass of the springtime. Now, it was in the depths of the woods, against a sturdy looking maple, the snow blanketing the floor and wetting their boots. They didn't much care then, nor did they care now. They weren't fancy folks, they didn't need fresh linen and rose petals. 

It was rather appropriate, given the situation. It felt like a new beginning, a fresh start. The cold air cleansing them of their past transgressions. The curse was broken, Waverly no longer a prisoner of the garden. For once, they were on the same page.

The cold winter air didn't allow for much bare skin but it didn't matter. They were pros at this, well versed in the ways two bodies could intertwine. Unlike their first time however, the sear behind their kisses, the gasps and moans and roaming hands were not out of anger, desperation, the acknowledgment that they were both just as bad as everyone else said they were. No - this time, this time their touches held love; elation, relief, the joy of knowing they were safe, that they could hold one another in their arms. 

The leather of their jackets squeaked and their breaths blew clouds in the air as their hips snapped together, over and over, chasing their inevitable release. The bark of the maple supporting them was rough on her back, almost painful. A sharp contrast to the sinful things John Henry was doing between her thighs. It only added to the experience for Wynonna, heightened the emotion of it all, leaving her gasping against his shoulder and clawing at his hair. 

It had been too long since they had last had the chance to be together like this. Between dealing with Alice, Doc’s sexy vamp ex-wife Kate, and him joining the creatures of the night, there was just too much between them. The moment it seemed they had found one another, something else came along to cause them more pain, more heartache. Even the happy memory of finishing, twice, amongst a flannel sleeping bag and the perfumed hay of the barn, was tainted by the knowledge that it hadn’t been real - just Bulshar fucking with them, again. 

This time...this time it meant something. This time was real, she was sure of it. Gone was the romantic haze of Bulshar’s illusion, replaced by the harsh glare of the mid-day sun. Kate was gone, Alice was safe, and Doc was holding her like he never wanted to let go. Every kiss, every skim of his fingers over her skin screamed of possession and she was drunk on it. Who needed whisky when this felt so good? 

She felt the skim of his teeth across her collarbone and heard the growl echo from his lips as he struggled to contain his vampiric desires. Lord help her, it worked. She cried out, spiraling down and tumbling in her pleasure, over and over, her thighs shaking with the effort. She held on like he was her life-raft in a stormy sea. He followed shortly after, his grip on her hip bones tight, unrelenting. She worked him through it, her body milking every last drop. _Sh_ _it, the birth control._

Doc’s lips pressed into her own and suddenly, all thoughts of contraception was gone. How was he doing this? How had managed to make a quick fuck against a tree feel so friggin' romantic? God she was messed up. But I guess he was too, which is why they worked in the first place. Two tornadoes constantly thrashing together until finally, their eyes aligned and they were allowed a moment of peace. 

He untangled her legs from around his waist and gently set her on the ground. She hissed a little at the burn of blood returning to her limbs. With a final kiss, Doc pulled away and she was forced to bite her lip to stop from reacting to the feeling of loss he left behind. He handed her his kerchief to clean up as he re-dressed. She smiled gratefully and did what she could before yanking up her own underwear and leggings. Thank fuck for the winter air or he would have had to literally stuff her back into these things with all the moisture between her legs. There was no denying how good her ass looked in leather leggings but man they were impractical sometimes. 

“Shall we?” he asked, arm outstretched. She grinned, hiding a little behind her curls. Shoving his kerchief into the pocket of his coat, she wound her arm into his, letting him guide them away from where the stairs once stood and towards the Homestead. She had every faith that Waverly had made it through just fine and was having a celebration of her own. Knowing those two, a very passionate, very vocal celebration. Likely on whatever surface was closest to them. Sure her sister was an angel, but Waves was just as much of a horn dog as she was when it came to Officer Haught. 

* * *

Later that night, as they laid naked and entwined in the barn, Doc broke their unspoken rule. He actually talked about his feelings. 

“I meant what I said last time we were in this barn, Wynonna. I did terrible, terrible things and for that, I’m sorry.” she sighed. She remembered that conversation clear as day. How he had pledged to fight by her side, always. How she had kissed him, because damn him, no matter how upset she was with him he was always there, always willing to lay down his life to protect her. She also remember handcuffing him to the ladder. 

“I know Doc. I know.” 

“But do you trust me? Forgive me my transgressions?” She was glad he couldn’t see her face in this position. It would have given away too much. 

She gestured to the scene around them impatiently. “What do you think, Cowboy?” As if the answer was ever that simple between the two of them. She really didn’t want to go there again. Their storms had just settled. 

Doc huffed. He knew Wynonna well enough to know sex did not always equal forgiveness. Whisky, sex and humour were Wynonna’s crutches, her go-tos whenever she didn’t want to deal with something. But earlier -their reunion in the woods, and tonight - how soft it had been, how slow and sensual - it felt different then before. 

“Wynonna,” she turned towards him this time, but resisted looking into his eyes. She knew the power of his gaze. How he could melt her facade with one well placed look. He stroked her jaw delicately with his fingers. “I know we have a lot of making up to do -”

She huffed saucily, tongue between her grinning lips. “Yah we do.” He smiled. 

“-but I want you to know, I will never do anything to betray your trust. You, Alice...I want to be enough Wynonna. I need to be the man you both deserve.” 

“Oh Henry.” she soothed. “You already are.” The look he gave her was raw, emotional. He didn’t believe her. “You protected Waverly in the garden. You broke through a chain of holy water to run through the woods and suck the venom out of my neck. You have been there, again and again for me when I needed you. No matter how much of a raging bitch I was, how _mad_ at you I was, you still showed up. I’m not sure there are many men in this world that could deal with this particular scent of _eau de’Earp_.” 

Bless him, he laughed at her stupid joke. “Come on,” she coaxed. “Let’s go to sleep, so tomorrow, we can wake up, together.”


End file.
